When You Think You've Lost Everything
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: Words were, surprisingly, useless. She was hurt. He was depressed. Lust rose in the air. Love had left long ago...and time seemed to stop completely. Dedicated to snoflakelady. MelloxOC


The phone slipped from her fingers, falling towards the floor at a quick speed. It hit the hard-wood with a 'crash' and the cellular device broke into hundreds of tiny, technological pieces. She bit down on the frail skin of her lip, tears popping from her sea-blue eyes. Everything around her seemed to be spinning, and panic in the pit of her stomach turned to naseua. Her heart beat pounded faster, and her bones shook along with her lower lip that was still in the grasp of her teeth. Pain surged through her veins like adrenaline, and sobs errupted from her throat, breaking the silent air. She pulled her knees to her chest and heaved in the oxygen around her. It hurt so much...

She heard nothing around her but her own pathetic cries. Pieces of blonde hair fell infront of her face and stuck to her wet cheeks. _She had lost everything...her husband...her daughter...her friends..._everything felt like she was a little girl all over again, alone and afraid to go home.

"Honoka...? Honnnoooo...??" the door creaked open, the key still jammed viciously in the lock. Miheal's eyes scanned over the apartment that, to anyone else, would have seemed vacant. He stumbled around in the darkness for a few moments before another cry broke out into the room. Mello turned on his heel and darted down the hallway, panic running through his mind with visions of the situations she could have been in.

There she was, alone in the coldest room, crying in the most afraid way, and sulking in the darkest feelings she had ever felt. The light from the door that was ajar caused her eyes to flash up to where he stood. Her breathing was unsteady and loud, his own was out of breath. Once he looked her over for the slightest second, sympathy and sadness were pinned in his soft and tense eyes. She stabbed her lip with the sharp, fang-like teeth that were hidden in her mouth, blood dribbling down on each side of the pale skin. She whimpered, feeling even more pathetic as his pity hit her like a wave. She hated herself, she hated him, and hated her family...why did Mello have to care so much?

Her fist hit the cold, hard floor and went straight through the floorboards. Mello had a sharp intake of breath the follow the crashing noise and breaking of wood. He immediatly jumped to her side, floating down to her like a ghost. In the bare light, he was pale enough to be one...

Sob. Sob. Sob. Scrabbled words. Sob. Gasp of air. Sob. Another group of mumbled words to follow.

Mello stroked her tangled blonde hair, fingers gingerly running over her scalp. Her face was now dug deep into the nape of his neck, her tears hot against the pulse in his neck. She memorized every vein and artery, every cell of skin, and every beat of his broken heart. He sighed contently, while the warmth of her face was comforting him. He watched her fall apart completely, each and every shattered piece like a piece of her he just couldn't have.

Honoka dried her eyes with her sleeve, smearing the make-up that made covered her eyes like a fog. Mello tried to conjure a weak smile, but all it ended up being was a sympathetic grin. _The hardest part is pulling yourself together again..._

Words were, surprisingly, useless.

She was hurt. He was depressed.

Lust rose in the air.

Love had left long ago...

Mouths were connected in passionate console.

Shirts were discarded.

Emotions were covered with masks.

Even in the darkest moments that we face, we can find comfort in the smallest things.

Every piece of them that had broken or shattered was now regained in momentary piece that still hurt like hell, but it would do. Tears were still shed, but smiles and pleasure overcame all the others.

Nothing mattered in that paused space of time. He was with her and she with him, and nothing could change that...

Nothing in the world meant more to either one than each other. And that was all they needed. _To breathe, to cry, to share, to kiss, to love...that was all they needed. And it was perfectly fine..._


End file.
